Off the Record
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Post Summertime Record. After regaining their bodies and memories, Takane and Haruka now live together in a small home. But one day Takane sees Haruka doing something that changes their lives. Rated M for sexual content.


Takane nearly tripped as she walked along the sidewalk home. She was just getting readjusted to her body.

Groceries in hand Takane neared the small home she shared with Haruka.

Most of the Dan had gone their separate ways, but Takane and Haruka stuck together, renting out the small house and even entering a romantic relationship with one another. Takane opened the door, stepped inside and set the groceries on the counter.

"Haruka I'm home!" Called Takane.

She looked around, his coat was hanging up by the door above his shoes, so he was obviously home.

"Haruka!"

She was starting to get curious now, Haruka always welcomed her home.

"Where us he?" Muttered Takane.

She walked down the hallway that led to both of their rooms. They both had a separate room but some nights they would share a bed and just cuddle. Takane stopped in front of Haruka's room and reached for the door handle when she heard panting from the other side.

"What on earth is he doing?" Thought Takane.

She noticed that the door was not fully closed, a small crack in it just big enough for her to peek in with.

She crouched and looked through the crack in the doorway. Haruka was sitting on his bed, but his actions shocked Takane. He had his pants unzipped and unbuckled, his member erect and hanging out. It was what one could be considered big, in both diameter and length. He was pumping his left hand up and down its length, eyes shut tight and panting with pleasure.

Takan was shocked at what she saw, she never thought Harkua as the type of person to masturbate, or have any sort of sexual intentions. But if he asked, well she wouldn't refuse. Takane tried to back away but she lost her balance and fell through Haruka's door face first. Haruka immediately stopped and covered his crotch with a pillow.

"Oh... Uh... Welcome home Takane." Said Haruka, putting on his best innocent expression.

"Look I saw what you were doing." Said Takane.

Takane got up and Haruka looked away in embarrassment.

"Why on earth would you do that..."

Haruka gulped.

"Look I can-"

"Why would you do that when you have me?" Asked Takane.

"What?"

Takane slipped off her jacket and pulled off her shirt, exposing the black bralette that covered her flat chest.

"Takane..."

Takane blushed and looked away from Haruka.

"What? Is my flat chest not sexy enough for you-"

Haruka grabbed Takane and pulled her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

"I don't care about how you look!" Said Haruka happily "I love you for who you are inside."

Takane was about to speak when she felt something brush against her leg.

"Uh Haruka... Your friend is back."

Haruka blushed. He had another rising erection.

"Oh... Well... Its..."

Takane desperately wanted to remove the awkward tension between them, so she started unbuttoning Haruka's shirt and took it off of him. She took a second to admire his slim, pale body before slipping the rest of her shirt off.

"Are we actually... Doing this?" Asked Haruka.

"You better." Replied Takane, feeling the wet spot in her panties grow.

Suddenly Haruka grabbed the side of her skirt and in one fluid motion, pulled the skirt, the bike shorts she wore underneath, and even her panties down.

"Hey slow down!" Said Takane.

"Sorry." Said Haruka. "Truth be told, I've been wanting to do this since... High school actually."

"P-pervert..."

Takane blushed even more than before. Takane crossed her now bare legs and looked back at Haruka's member

She stared in awe at the size as Haruka nervously rubbed his neck.

"Please stop looking at it..." Muttered Haruka.

"Its so... Big." Said Takane.

Takane could tell that he was as unfomfortable with his large penis as she was with her flat chest, so she decided to show him how much she liked his "size."

Takane pushed Haruka onto his side and moved her head closer to his crotch.

"Ta-takane?!"

"You know, your the only person I'd ever do this to." Said Takane.

Takane gulped as she moved closer to his hard, erect, member, giving it gentle licks.

Haruka felt shockwaves of pleasure shoot up his spine.

"Takane..."

"Nobody else gets this."

She took as much of his length as she could into her mouth, fitting half of his massive member into her mouth. Haruka gasped and Takane started bobbing her head up and down.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta..." Studdered Haruka.

He would be lying if he said he didnt enjoy Takane's blowjob. He started breathing heavily as she moved her tounge up and down the side of his shaft.

"Takane..." Harua moaned.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation forming in his lower region.

"Takane, I'm...I'm..."

It was too late, Haruka grabbed Takane's head and quickly gave a thrust into her mouth as his warm bitter seed spilled into her, taking he girl by surprise. She quickly pulled away and started coughing.

" Oh my god are you okay Takane?!" Asked Haruka.

Takane glared at her lover.

"What the hell..." Said Takane.

"Sorry... It all happened so fast... I dont know why I-"

Takane sighed and undid her bralette, tossing the article of clothing to the side.

"Are you just going to lay there or are we going to fuck?" Asked Takane.

She got on top of Haruka, straddling his waist.

"One sec." Said Haruka.

Haruka opened a drawer on his nightstand and took a blue packet out of it.

"Let me put this on."

Haruka ripped the packet open and pulled a condom out.

"Why do you have a condom?" Asked Takane.

"They were giving them out at the hospital earlier." Replied Haruka as he put on the rubber barrier.

Haruka put his hands on Takane's waist.

"Ready."

He slowly guided Takane's entrance to his member. She could feel the large head prodding her womanhood. Slowly she pushed herself onto his penis, letting out a sharp scream as the large member moved into her.

"Takane?!"

"I-Im fine- ACK! just give it a m-minute!"

She clenched her teeth and collapsed onto Haruka's chest. It hurt alot, but Takane stubborn as she is would never admit it. The pain started to subside and she wrapped her arms around Haruka's torso.

"I... Think I'm ready..."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

Haruka started pulling out until only the head of his member remained inside and thrusted back in. He repeated the process, earning sharp ghasps from Takane.

"Oh god..." Moaned Takane, her pain now replaced with pleasure.

Takane kissed Haruka on the lips as he continued thrusting, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Suddenly Takane felt herself near her limit. She broke off from the kiss and moaned loudly.

"I'm going to come!" Shouted Takane.

"Do it!" Replied Haruka.

Takane lost all control as she came, covering the blue latex condom in her fluids. She felt Haruka's lower region twitching, signaling that he was coming too. She heard Haruka grunt loudly as the condom filled with his warm release.

Haruka slowly pulled out of Takane.

"Wow, what a rush." Said Haruka.

Takane smiled at her boyfriend and now lover.

"I think we'll be doing this more often." Said Takane.

She gave Haruka a quick kiss.

"Oh I forgot about dinner." Said Haruka.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you forget about food." Said Takane. "I can whip up something quick."

Takane got up and started getting dressed.

"I love you." Said Haruka.

"And I love you too." Said Takane.

She finished getting dressed and left the room, leaving Haruka to get re-dressed himself.

* * *

Okay so first time writing oral sex.

I kind of want to do more Shinano but I feel like the idea I have is too similar to the last one (Ayano stops Shintaro from killing himself, they talk, and have sex.)

I also kind of want to try writing a foursome, but the idea of a Yukkei foursome worries me.

We'll see.


End file.
